So High
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Olitz, Vermont, Seven Days, Jam. One Shot inspired by So High by John Legend. What more could one ask for. Join me on this journey. All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes, I own nothing.


**_Hey everyone I am back with a treat for you all. I've decided to leave my AN at the end so you all can get to it. I hope you all enjoy. _**

* * *

**_So High - John Legend_**

_Baby, since the day you came into my life_  
_You made me realize that we were born to fly_  
_You showed me everyday, new possibilities_  
_You proved my fantasies, what love could really be_  
_Let's go to a place only lovers go_  
_ To a spot that we've never known_  
_ To the top of the clouds we're floating way, yeah_

_Ooh, this feels so crazy, how this love is blazing_  
_Baby, we're so high, walking on cloud nine_

* * *

**Friday**

Fitz sat in his seat on Air Force One counting down the moments until he would be able to begin his vacation. Two hours, fifty-five minutes, thirty-eight seconds and counting until he touched down in DC. Three hours until he would be on board Marine One. His boarding the chopper would officially mark the beginning a week-long vacation at an undisclosed location. That undisclosed location, being the house in Vermont. Of course he'd still be on call, but that was why he made provisions to set up a satellite office in the home, when it was first built.

It had been three weeks since he had last seen the love of his life outside of an iPad or computer screen. Three weeks without touching or tasting her creamy mocha skin. Three weeks without hearing her moans and screams as he thrust into her repeatedly, sending her over a cliff, and himself in turn. Life was already hard enough with the distance his presidency placed between them. Not even being in the same country for such an extended period of time was more than he could take. Fitz spent the past three weeks stalking the news for even the slightest glimpse of her throughout the day. Unfortunately for him, D. C. was pretty calm during his absence. He had apparently forgotten Cyrus' rule.

"All roads lead to Fitz"

The wait was almost over. In just a few short hours, he'd have the love of his life in his arms. For seven days, they'd be able to express their love uninterrupted. Fitz made it known to Cyrus that the only way they were to be interrupted was if some country, somewhere in the world was filling the battle lines, set for war. Cyrus tried to convince Fitz that it wouldn't be wise to take a vacation after being out of the country for three months. He said that it would send the wrong message about his dedication to the nation. Fitz however wasn't hearing it. This week was a week that he needed, they needed. Things had been hectic for them the past month, and he refused to let anything, even the nation stand in his way of this time with her. Fitz sat back and closed his eyes, and began thinking of the week they would share in their own little paradise. He just prayed no one would ruin their time together.

_God how I miss that woman_

* * *

Liv looked at the clock and smiled as she walked through their Vermont home. It seemed like it had been forever since they had been there, and she was quickly becoming more and more excited. The love of her life would be walking through the door in less than three hours. Three weeks was far too long to go without feeling his loving arms wrapped tightly around her. At first she wondered if the trip was even going to happen. Fitz had been away for three weeks and the optics of him going on vacation immediately returning from overseas may not go over well. As a rebuttal, Fitz forced Cyrus to conduct a poll, and surprisingly, many Americans were happy he was taking a break after such a stressful trip. So now, Liv couldn't contain her excitement as she and Fitz would spend the next seven days together without any interruptions. The nation in peril, would be the only exception.

_God how I miss that man_

Face time was a godsend, but it wasn't enough. She needed to touch and taste him. She needed to hear his grunts and moans as she moved on top of him feverishly. She longed to once again feel their sweat glistened bodies, gliding graciously together. Even when they were both in DC, the demands of his presidency kept them from spending hardly any extended amount of time together. Now, they'd have an entire week for themselves.

Liv walked upstairs into their bedroom and made sure everything was set up perfectly. Their first night together after a long separation was normally rushed, but tonight, Liv wanted to take things slowly. She figured after dinner they'd start with a bath in the oversized jacuzzi tub they've only used a few times. After that, she'd make him lay down and give him the sexiest massage he'd ever experienced in his life. What happened after that, she'd let Fitz decide.

Once she finished making sure everything was perfect upstairs, Liv went into her closet and laid out the outfit she would wear for dinner. She settled on a little black strapless dress that was fitted to the waist, then fell into loose fabric which stopped mid-thigh. She'd accent the dress with her five-inch clear stilettos, the ones Fitz referred to as her stripper heels. She had given him some pretty amazing lap dances while wearing them, so she allowed the nickname to stay.

Once her outfit was laid out, she looked at her clock and realized forty-five minutes had already passed. Liv looked around once more, making sure everything was just right. When she was happy, she made her way back downstairs. She wanted Fitz's welcome home to be as close to perfect as it could possibly be.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients needed to prepare their dinner. The kitchen had to have been one of her favorite rooms in the house as it was spacious, and every appliance was state of the art. Fitz had definitely had her in mind when he was planning the layout.

Tonight she would be making stuffed shells as it was one of Fitz's favorites. Liv pre-heated the oven to 350 degrees, and began to prepare the dish. She loved watching the look of satisfaction grace his face as he takes the first bite of the pasta. The moans that escape his lips both serve to turn her on, and make her jealous that food can provoke sounds that should only be for her.

After thirty minutes of preparations, the shells were ready to be placed into the oven. She set the timer, and poured herself a glass of wine. Seeing as how she was ahead of schedule, Liv sat down in the family room, and began checking her email, her last task in a working capacity for the next seven days.

* * *

As Marine One was preparing to land, Fitz couldn't help the anxious feeling that was creeping up inside of him. After three weeks of longing, the wait was finally over. The moment the hatch lowered, Fitz sprinted across the back lawn and into the sliding glass doors.

When he first entered the home he was greeted with darkness, except for two rows of candles that lit his path. The path he was to walk was laced with a mixture of red, pink, and white rose petals. He slowly walked through the house, following the path Liv had laid for him.

As he approached the dining room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the room filled with candles. He smiled as his eyes scanned the room, and finally locked with the woman he had been dying to see for almost a month.

"Hi." He breathed out huskily as he took in the tiniest black dress she owned. She was breathtaking no matter what she wore, but tonight, she was positively radiant.

"Hi." She responded, her voice full of longing and need. Liv smiled as she took in the love of her life standing before her. She could tell by his wrinkled suit and disheveled hair that he had opted to not change clothes before making his way to Vermont. It didn't matter what he wore, to her, he would always be the sexiest being alive.

"Livvie" Fitz moaned as he dropped his briefcase and made his way over towards the love of his life. As he came closer, her breath hitched.

_God how I've missed his smell. _

"Welcome home Mr... President." Liv responded in the sexiest voice Fitz had ever heard. She granted him a slight peck on the lips and licked her lips as she savored the taste that was distinctly him. As much as she wanted to shove her tongue down his throat and make up for three weeks of lost kisses, she had to at least grab the stuffed shells from the oven. "Sit, I've prepared dinner for us." She stated as she slid his suit jacket off of his shoulders and walked him over to his chair at the head of the table. As Liv went to turn to leave, Fitz grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his lap.

"Where are you going with my dinner?" He asked as his hand rode dangerously high up her thigh. Her breathing became shallow as she wanted nothing more than to have him take her on the table. Three weeks really was too long to go without this man.

"That... my love, can be your dessert. There's real food in the oven. Trust me, you'll need your strength, Mr. President. We can't have Cyrus complaining I over exerted you during your vacation, now can we?"

Liv kissed Fitz softly on the lips, then stood and retrieved dinner from the oven. When she entered the dinning room with the dish of stuffed shells, Fitz looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, you... cooked this?" Fitz asked both scared and impressed. He knew Liv cooked, but in the past year or so she hadn't exactly had much time. He was worried she may have gotten a little rusty with her culinary skills.

"I do know how to cook Fitz." Liv responded, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I know you can, but you don't."

"Yeah, well you're special."

"I see that."

"Shut up and eat."

The two of them sat and caught each other up on what had occurred during the past few weeks. It wasn't like they didn't talk on the phone during their time apart, but being together in person just made the catching up that much sweeter. They enjoyed their dinner of stuffed shells and red wine, and Fitz found himself going for seconds and even thirds.

"Livvie, I'm issuing an executive order right now. From here on out, I need you to make me stuffed shells at least once a month. This is incredible." Fitz praised before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Liv inwardly patted herself on the back. She has cooked for Fitz before, a lot actually. Since he'd become president, her home cooked meals were no longer on the menu as he barely had time to think, let alone eat. Fitz preferred Liv's cooking to anyone, including the White House chefs. It wasn't that the White House chefs were bad, they were incredible. It was just when his Livvie cooked for him, he could feel the love she poured into preparing the dish, with every bite he took.

"So, what did Cyrus say about us being here for an entire week? I'm sure he isn't too happy he has to wait yet another week to see his work husband." Liv asked curiously. She knew even five minutes in the White House without Fitz would drive the man crazy. By the time he returns, a month will have passed since Fitz and his chief of staff have been in each other's presence.

"What could he say? He knows what time it is." Fitz said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his now empty plate aside.

"And, what time is it exactly?" Liv asked as she stood from her chair and went to straddle Fitz's lap.

Fitz picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Tom, asking him to make sure the candles were snuffed out, and the oven was off. When he finished, he stood with Liv still in his arms, and moaned as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He made his way upstairs, and tenderly laid her down on the bed.

"It's time for my dessert" he said as his mouth claimed hers.

He missed this. The feeling of his tongue gliding across her lips. The moan that escapes her mouth, causing her lips to part just enough for his tongue to make it's way inside. The way that her hands always seek out his hair as she pulls him in to deepen the kiss. The way her hips grind into his, signaling the urgency of the moment. Liv broke the kiss and stared into his eyes as they both began gasping for air.

"I've missed you Mr. President." Liv whimpered as she was finding it hard to regulate her breathing.

"I've missed you too, Livvie. So, so very much." Fitz replied honestly. He began kissing his way down her body, and groaned when her hands shot out and stopped him.

"Not now. You can have dessert later. I need you too fucking bad to wait any longer." Liv demanded, officially foregoing the plans she had for the evening.

"Now is that any way for a lady to speak?"

"When said lady is demanding the president shut up and fuck her senseless, yes... Yes it is."

"God Livvie, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Good, because I have been waiting far too long for this moment. I need you Fitz!"

Fitz wasted no time ripping Liv's dress and thong off of her body, no longer caring about the garments that kept her from him. He smirked as he threw the tattered clothing somewhere across the room.

"Fitz! That was an $800 Prada dress!"

"Quiet, I'll buy you ten more just like it. You're definitely getting one in every color."

He stood off of the bed just long enough to remove his clothing, and in seconds, he was hovering over her once again. She moaned as she felt his erection gliding between her folds, and took in a sharp breath as he repeatedly hit her clit.

"Fi... FUCK!" She screamed as he plunged into her without warning. He stilled for just a moment, not wanting to end things too quickly. Liv tried to grind her hips against his, but Fitz pinned her down, effectively halting her movements. He was incredibly deep and he was stretching her to the point of insanity. She needed him to move as the lack of friction had her on the verge of tears.

"Fitz, baby... Please!"

Fitz's eyes bore into Liv's as he began moving at a slow pace. The love he felt for this woman couldn't be considered healthy, but he didn't care. He wanted to profess his love for her every day, in every way she'd allow him, until he breathed his final breath. He'd never known another woman who could steal his every breath with just a look. He'd never experienced another woman who could brighten his day with just a smile. He'd never encountered another woman who had the power to bring him to his knees with just one touch. Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts by Liv making a sound he had never quite heard. He apparently hit a spot he'd never reached, and was anxious to do it again. He thrust again in the same way, this time harder, and buried his head in her neck as her nails raked across his back. He could feel the blood drops beading up on his flesh, but that only served to rile him up even more.

"You know, injuring the POTUS is punishable by an extended screaming orgasm." Fitz said as he continued to focus on hitting the same spot over and over again. Wanting to go deeper, Fitz repositioned Liv on her side and quickly spooned in behind her. He lifted her leg over the bend in his arm, and once again entered her without warning.

"FUCK FITZ! Are you trying to kill me?" Liv cried as Fitz was now even deeper than before.

"I couldn't think of a better way to go." he grunted behind her as his hand came up and roughly palmed her breasts. The move forced her leg even higher, and allowed a new depth that had Fitz ready to explode. He roughly pinched her nipple, causing her to squeal as her thrusts against him grew stronger.

Her mind was in a whirlwind as she had never felt Fitz so deep, or fill her so fully. She was finding it hard to catch her breath, as she felt her orgasm drawing near.

"Say it Livvie,! I want you to scream it at the top of your lungs. You sound so fucking sexy when you say it."

"Fitz... I can't... So deep...hmmmm" she panted as she tried to deny his request.

It had been three weeks and there was no way she was going to deny him what he was demanding. Fitz pushed Liv's knee towards her chest, and began pounding into her like a madman. Since she refused the easy way, he'd make her scream the hard way.

"Oh God... I'm coming Mr. President! HOLY FUCK I'VE MISSED YOU! YESSS... YASSSSS! AAAAAAAH!" Liv screamed as her orgasm crashed over her body. A few thrusts later, Fitz too reached his peak, screaming her name as he coated her walls with his seed.

Finally catching his breath, Fitz rolled off of Liv the same time there was a brief knock on the door. Fitz knew if it weren't locked, the room would have been flooded with agents in this very moment. He had Liv screaming to the heavens, and he wasn't that much quieter.

"Three weeks Tom!" they yelled in unison. It seems their lovemaking could be heard from the guest home that currently housed the agents.

"I understand. Just had to be sure. Good night sir... ma'am."

"Good night Tom!" they yelled after the man before breaking into a fit of laughter. Fitz pulled Liv into his arms and they spent the next half of the night making love, and planning what would come next in their lives.

**Saturday**

It was 12:30 in the afternoon before either Liv or Fitz woke up. Not having Cyrus barge in first thing in the morning with some seemingly major crisis, actually worked wonders for Fitz's sleep. Making love to his Livvie through half of the night seemed to work wonders as well. He stretched and rolled over, and smiled as he watched the love of his life just beginning to stir next to him. Fitz leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Liv's, causing her to smile as she stretched.

"Hmmm, good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning my love." Fitz responded as he rolled over and positioned himself between her thighs.

Fitz had an insatiable appetite for sex when it came to Liv, but he had to admit, their morning lovemaking sessions were hands down his favorite. He never had to work to prepare her body for him, but in the mornings, it seemed as if she woke up ready to take all of him in.

"Someone's ready for me." Fitz whispered against her ear as he slipped into her sex which was already dripping with need.

"I'm always ready for you baby." Liv moaned in response as her body took him in, inch by glorious inch.

"Good, because today is the day I'm going to get you pregnant." Fitz stated matter-of-factly. He knew Liv had stopped taking the pill when he left for the G8 summit. With his tour of Europe immediately after, he was away a lot longer than he had wanted to be. He silently wondered if she resumed the regimen while he was away.

"Fitz..." she whispered, her tone full of doubt. Liv wanted nothing more than to have his baby, but she wasn't so sure this was the right time. However, if he was sure it was, she'd try her best to trust his judgment. She knew her thoughts weren't her own right now, but they'd figure it out later. Right now...

"Quiet, you are having my baby." Fitz stated as his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Fitz had been constantly bringing up wanting to see her swollen with his child. It was always a dream of his... of theirs to one day have a family of their own. He knew that as committed as Liv was to the idea of them having a child, she had many reservations. Presidents could be assassinated, it was fact. That thought terrified her beyond reason. To make matters worse, the publicity, the crazed paparazzi, their child would be hounded by every media outlet and followed through every step of life. Life was already crazy enough for the two of them as it was. Bringing an innocent into this world, only elevated her fears.

Liv was worried about something happening to Fitz, and she would be left alone to raise their child. With him being president, it was already hard enough to schedule in extended alone time as it was. Adding in a baby would make it damn near impossible. He knew she wanted this just as much, if not more than he did. This week, he would ease her fears, and they would work on making this dream a reality. If the presidency was what was holding her back, he'd simply resign.

"Ok." she responded with trust filled eyes as Fitz began thrusting inside of her.

She was glad Fitz wasn't wasting time on foreplay just yet. Although he normally took his time, and worshipped her body in a way no man ever had before, Liv just wanted to feel him inside of her right now. Three weeks was a long time to go without this feeling, without feeling him. Sure they'd gone longer, but, it had been a while since they'd been separated for this long. Later they would play, but for now, it was time to get straight to business.

Liv wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist, and her hands sought out his mass of curls. She loved watching Fitz as he hovered over her, giving her body ultimate pleasure. It never failed to start her day off right. Unfortunately, since the trail, making love in the morning had become a rarity for them.

Liv ran her fingers through Fitz's curls and smiled. She loved his frizzy curls that framed his face as he awoke in the morning. Not many people had seen him like this, but this Fitz, was the sexiest Fitz she had ever encountered.

"Fuck Livvie! You're so tight. I swear your body was made just for me." Fitz grunted as he slowed his movements.

Liv knew her body was made for him. The way she molded into him when they hugged or made love. How perfectly she fit inside of his arms as they spooned at night. How he filled her in a way no other man ever had before... God made them solely for one another, and they thanked him for that everyday.

Fitz hooked one of Liv's legs over his arm and smiled as she gasped at the new depth. Her fingers began scratching at his back, but due to the gentleness of his thrusts, no blood was drawn this time. Liv closed her eyes tightly as she felt her orgasm approaching. Fitz knew in this moment she was her most vulnerable and he wanted to experience that, he needed to experience that. This moment was when the windows to her soul were completely ajar, and Fitz could see and feel everything she was feeling.

"Open your eyes Livvie. Let me see you. All of you." Fitz ordered as he peppered kisses along her jaw line.

Liv struggled for a moment, but did as she was told. The look of love, adoration, and pride that swelled in Fitz's eyes, pushed her over the edge, crying out his name. As her walls clenched down tightly around his length, Fitz too found himself reaching his peak.

Fitz laid to the side of Liv and pulled her into his body. As they lay there, struggling to catch their breath, Fitz swore he'd never again take moments like these for granted. Right now, in this moment, his life was perfect. He had the perfect job, the perfect woman laying in his arms, as their naked bodies lay tangled in their perfect bed, in their perfect home.

"You know, I could get used to this." Fitz said as the tips of his fingers began to glide over Liv's shoulder.

"What?" Liv asked as she nuzzled in closer to his side.

"Waking up when I want. Cyrus not barging into the room at 6 am acting like the world is about to explode. You, naked in my arms all. day. long... I love this."

"I love it too Fitz."

"I love you Livvie."

"I know, that's why I keep you around. I love you too." Liv stated with a smug grin. Fitz loved the cocky side of her. Whenever it revealed itself, Fitz immediately found himself getting turned on. He quickly moved to roll over, ready to initiate another round of lovemaking but Liv jumped out of bed before he was able to begin anything.

"Fitz, no! I don't think the nation would approve of finding out you allowed me to starve to death in our bed, in our home." Liv said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"You wouldn't starve because I've got something you can eat." Fitz muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Liv yelled as she exited the bathroom and hit him playfully with a towel. "Seriously Fitz, I want to go into town today and do a little shopping. We have all week to spend in bed. Besides, if we are going to work on making a baby, we need our strength."

Fitz pulled the towel causing Liv to fall on top of him. He gripped her waist and flipped them over so he was on top. "Fine, but you stay in bed, naked. I'll make breakfast." Fitz said as he gave Liv a quick kiss before he threw on a pair of sweatpants and made his way downstairs.

A half hour later, Fitz was back upstairs with a tray in hand. He sat down next to Liv, and placed the tray of heart shaped pancakes topped with strawberries,raspberries, and whipped cream, and a plate of bacon between them. She smiled as she looked at their breakfast. Fitz always thought of ways to keep the romance in their relationship. Even after five years, he still made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. To him, she was. The two of them enjoyed feeding one another before showering and preparing for a visit into town.

XxXxX

As they walked through town hand in hand, they decided to check out the local farmers market. Liv was surprised that neither Tom nor Hal had made any moves to secure the area, but she was happy as she was able to enjoy an activity with Fitz like couples normally do.

They came across the stand that belonged to an elderly woman selling an assortment of jams and homemade breads. The woman offered Liv a sample of her mango-pineapple jam as she spread it on a biscuit which had just come out of her portable oven. Liv bit into the warm bread and moaned as the flavors exploded on her tongue. She honestly wasn't sure which was better, the jam or the biscuit. Right now it didn't matter as her taste buds were in heaven.

"Fitz, you have to try this." Liv moaned as she was still in awe of the magnificent preserve.

The woman made one for Fitz, but he opted to take a bite of Liv's first. His bite was so big, he effectively consumed the rest of her biscuit, and took pleasure in watching her squirm as her fingers slowly glided from between his lips. Liv was shocked that Fitz would be so bold as to make such a sensual move in public, but she didn't say anything in the moment. The aching between her thighs was too great to care.

"You're right, this is one of the best jams I have ever tasted. Well, that isn't yours." Fitz replied as he held his biscuit up to Liv's lips to share.

As she took a bite of his snack, Fitz moved in closer so his lips were pressed closely to her ear. "I can't wait to lick this off your body." He said, causing Liv to choke mid chew.

Fitz asked the woman how long the jams could be stored safely as they make nothing like what he had just tasted anywhere else in this world, and someone often deprived him of her mouth watering jam because she was always swamped with work. She told him that the jams were safe to be stored unrefrigerated unless opened for up to a year. After that they should be discarded.

Fitz noticed the woman was selling the jams 2/$3, and decided he wanted to buy a few to take back to D.C., maybe even give a few as gifts to his staff.

He grabbed two of the mango pineapple as it was clear it was Liv's favorite, as well as two each of the apricot, blueberry, strawberry, and the woman's homemade apple butter, as well as some of her homemade biscuits. He handed the woman two $100 bills, and winked telling her to keep the change. They said their goodbyes, before he and Liv made their way through the rest of the farmer's market. He knew it would be all over the news that he left a vendor a $176 tip, but he didn't care. He was definitely one to support those who worked hard to make an honest buck. Besides, the woman's jams were worth so much more than what she was selling them for.

He focused his attention back onto his love, and allowed her to drag him through the farmers market for the next few hours.

**Sunday**

Liv and Fitz were cuddled up on the sofa in the family room, both reading a book. Liv was shocked that Fitz had chosen to read Insurgent while he was shocked she settled for Breaking Dawn. Both opted for something light, as they needed a little escape from the seriousness of their everyday lives. Every once in a while, Liv would glance down at Fitz whose head was resting comfortably in her lap and smile. In this moment, he didn't look like the leader of the free world. In this moment, he looked like an ordinary man spending time at home relaxing.

As Liv read about a young Renesmee, she couldn't keep herself from imagining what their child would look like. She pictured a beautiful little girl with a head full of wild curls. She'd have her deep brown eyes, because honestly as much as she wanted their children to have Fitz's beautiful baby blues, her grandfather was the last person in her family to have blue eyes which meant her browns would most likely dominate.

The more Liv thought about how their child's laughter and cries would fill this enormous manor, the more excited she became to begin a family with the love of her life. She still worried about how they would protect him or her from the cruelness of the outside world, but realistically, don't all parents go through that regardless of whether or not the father is the POTUS, and the mother is D.C.'s most fierce crisis manager?

Liv looked down and noticed Fitz had fallen asleep on her lap. Feeling a little tired herself, Liv propped her head up on her arm and slowly drifted off, dreaming of the family they could have.

XxXxX

Liv woke up to find that she was alone on the sofa. She went into the kitchen before looking for Fitz, and saw a light on in the art studio by the stables. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked out on the back patio. She jumped as she hadn't noticed Tom had been seated in one of the chairs, and had been waiting for her to wake up.

"I didn't mean to scare you ma'am. The president asked that I wait for you and bring you to him when you were awake."

"It's fine Tom. Just next time, please turn on a light so I can see you." Liv asked with her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know I should have warned you of my presence, but I couldn't exactly just stand under a light. I'm not a threat to intruders if I can be seen."

"Right..."

Liv honestly understood that as a secret service agent, Tom wasn't supposed to be seen or heard unless it was absolutely necessary, but she loved giving him a hard time nonetheless.

The two of them walked to the art studio in silence, and true to fashion, Tom once again disappeared as Liv stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked further into the room, and saw paintings she swore she would finish long ago, but never had. As she rounded her last painting, Liv's mouth began to water as she took in Fitz's appearance.

He was wearing a fitted white shirt that accented his biceps and pectorals magnificently. He wore a pair of jeans that Liv was sure accented his ass just as well. His hair was a wild mess of curls, and his feet were bare. He was sitting on his stool in front of his pottery wheel, molding only what Liv could guess as being yet another beautiful vase.

Fitz had really taken to sculpting pottery shortly after winning the presidential election, but it was something he had known how to do since childhood. As a child, young Fitz would join his grandmother in her art studio and help her craft various pieces for her home, and some she would give as gifts. Not many people knew this fact about him, but he found creating something beautiful in a world of chaos to be utterly relaxing. Fitz had been trying since building the home in Vermont, to get Liv to join him, but she was always too afraid of messing up the masterpiece he was working on.

Fitz looked up and smiled as he saw his Livvie standing in front of him. "Join me?" He asked, hoping this would be the time she said yes.

Liv saw the pleading in Fitz's eyes and simply nodded, before walking over and standing behind him. She gently tilted his head back so he was looking up at her, then bent over and drew his bottom lip into her mouth. They took pleasure in sucking on one another's lower lip, both savoring the taste of the other.

The gentle nibble they placed on each others bottom lip caused their mouths to open partly and a moan of approval to escape. Fitz took this opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth, relishing in the sensuality of the moment. Liv's hands snaked their way down the inside of his shirt, and she moaned as her fingers began caressing the soft patch of hair there. As she came up for air, she kissed his chin, then worked her way back to his forehead until she was in a standing position. Fitz grabbed hold of her hand, and guided her to sit between his legs.

Fitz felt Liv tense up as he placed her hands on the sides of the clay and knew she needed to relax in order for this to work. He took both of her hands in his and tapped the button with his foot to start the machine.

Liv relaxed into Fitz's chest and watched as together their hands molded the clay that was spinning between them. She felt Fitz glide their hands up slowly, then back down, repeating the process a few times. Her mind became fuzzy as she realized how truly sensual something as messy as molding clay could truly be.

She watched in awe, and her breathing hitchd as Fitz's hand guided hers upwards to begin hollowing out the middle of whatever it was they were making. She felt his breath hot and moist against her neck, and moaned as his teeth grazed the skin there.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Fitz ordered as his hands left hers and made their way to her legging clad thighs. Thankfully she was wearing something that she didn't mind being destroyed.

She tried to focus as his hands worked their way further up her thighs, and cupped her sex. Through her leggings and panties, Fitz could feel how ready she was for him. He began massaging her folds over her clothes, and smiled as she moaned when he worked his finger between them applying pressure to her clit.

Liv didn't know what was more torture, the way Fitz was fondling her sex, or the clothing that provided a barrier between them. After a while, she found herself grinding against his hand, as he picked up his movements, bringing her closer to climax. She could feel his erection pressing against her back, and wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her in this very moment. With one final flick of his thumb, Liv came with a silent scream.

Both were so caught up in the moment, neither realized that her foot had slipped and sped up the settings of the pottery wheel until clay went flying everywhere. When they realized exactly what had happened, they erupted in laughter. As they finally began to calm, Fitz turned Liv's head to face him and captured her mouth with his.

The kiss was lazy but passionate, as they relished in the taste and feel of their tongues gliding together. They finally broke for air, and Fitz could tell Liv needed him just as much as he needed her. He pecked her lips one more time then stood before extending his hand for her to take.

"Let's get cleaned up."

**Monday**

The day began as it would for any normal loving couple. Once Fitz was finished his conference call with Cyrus, Liv had a "honey-do" list for Fitz to complete.

While she spent the day dusting and cleaning their home from top to bottom, Fitz spent the day changing light bulbs, washing windows, fixing the garbage disposal, and power washing the deck. Of course either of them could have paid someone to come in and do these chores for them, but Liv wouldn't hear of it. She was after all Olivia Pope, and she did not believe in having others do for her what billions of people do in their own homes every single day, at least not in their home in Vermont. Back in D.C., she didn't really have a choice as Fitz had put his foot down with that one.

It was just before noon when they both finished their chores. In desperate need of a nap, they hopped in the shower before coming together in their bedroom, and passing out on their bed. Fitz did after all have something special planned for Liv that evening, and needed her to be well rested.

XxXxXxX

Fitz entered the bedroom and watched Liv as she placed the finishing touches on her makeup. She was definitely a sight to behold. Opting to wear a little black dress, with a pair of red Louboutin heels, Liv had definitely taken his breath away.

She glanced up and smiled as she saw him watching her intently in the mirror.

"See something you like?" Liv asked as she stood from her vanity.

"Oh I see a whole lot of everything I like." Fitz moaned as he quickly closed the distance between them and began placing open mouth kisses on her neck. "Maybe we should stay in tonight. I'll make it worth your while."

Liv quickly stepped out of Fitz's embrace and made his way to the door. "Fitz, you made the plans and we're going. It's not like we get to do this back in D.C." She held out her hand for Fitz and waited for him to take it. In three strides, he was by her side. "Besides, we have all night long. No Cyrus, remember?" Liv added, reminding him that this was their uninterrupted time.

"Mmm, you're right. Let's go. The sooner I get you there, the sooner I can get you naked."

Once again Liv was stunned when they pulled up to their destination, and didn't find it shut down for their visit. She was sure Tom had to have been having a fit, not to mention the stages of heart failure Cyrus had to have been experiencing just hearing of this, but she once again allowed her man to do his thing. Liv silently wondered how the media was taking their outings, especially outings of such a public nature. It didn't matter, she'd deal with them when they returned to D.C. With a clearing of her throat, Liv turned her attention to the setting surrounding them.

30 acres of the finest grapes Vermont produced surrounded them. As they pulled into a long, winding driveway, and the winery came into view, Liv smiled as she realized Fitz's plans for the evening. Finch's winery produced some of the best wine in the United States. It was rare to hear of such fine wine coming from Vermont, but Stephen Finch and his wife Georgia managed to make that happen. Due to the sometimes sub zero temperatures, and the obscene amount of snow that plagued Vermont every year, the Finch's only produced 100 cases of wine a year. Because of this, their wine was very expensive and highly sought after.

Liv smiled as she saw one of their dearest friends Stephen come out to greet them with a very pregnant Georgia standing by his side.

"Stephen!" Liv greeted as he pulled her into a hug. Stephen Finch was possibly the only man Fitz didn't mind embracing Liv as he knew how many times he had been there for Liv when he couldn't be. They were friends, nothing more, and Fitz saw that each time they embraced.

"Hey kiddo, how's the old man treating you?" Stephen asked as he stuck out his hand for a firm shake.

"You know Fitz treats me like a queen." Liv responded with a wink in Fitz's direction.

"Really? A queen? Fitz, do you have any idea the type of monster you are creating?" Stephen teased, earning him a jab to the ribs from Liv. Trying hard to suppress her amusement at Stephen's jab, Liv shook her head and walked over to Georgia. She engulfed her in as much of a hug as her arms and the baby would allow. She clearly looked as if she was going to pop at any given time.

"Liv, Mr. Pre- Fitz, it is so good to see you both. It has truly been a while since we've had a chance to get caught up. Thank you so much for coming to our wine tasting." Georgia greeted as one hand glided over her swollen womb, and the other braced her back.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Fitz responded as he warmly embraced Georgia. After a few moments of catching up, the four of them made their way inside, to begin the evening.

XxXxXxX

Liv sat in the office with Georgia while Fitz was making his rounds through the room. As usual, everyone flocked to Fitz, all wanting a moment with the president. In the beginning, Liv too found herself surrounded by a group of women who began grilling her about her life in D.C. as a crisis manager, as well as many other aspects of her life. Liv knew some of the women, and others she was meeting for the first time. After an hour of "entertaining" the women with her stories, Liv desperately needed an escape. Thankfully Georgia had unknowingly presented the perfect opportunity for her to slip away. Liv watched as Georgia swollen stomach had prevented her from retrieving a fallen tray off of the floor. She quickly excused herself from the group of women, and hurried off to save the day.

She and Georgia enjoyed sitting in the office and catching up in a more in depth manner. It had after all been several years since they had seen one another. The majority of the conversations they engaged in were baby related. Georgia told Liv they found out they were having a boy, and she and Stephen had decided to name him after their fathers. Zachariah James Finch would be his name. Of course speaking of the baby opened the perfect window for Georgia to start in on Liv.

"So, when do you and Fitz plan to begin trying for a little one of your own?" Georgia asked as she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth.

Liv looked at Georgia and tried to think of the best way to explain her fears. She told Georgia that she was more afraid of Fitz being assassinated than the media stalking their child for their entire life. His presidency was after all still very new. Georgia could understand Liv was afraid as assassination attempts were always a worry when it came to the safety of the POTUS, but-

"So, let's say that God forbid, something did happen to Fitz. The odds are in favor of nothing happening to him, but, one never knows. An assassination isn't the only thing that could take Fitz from this earth. Liv, if something should happen to him, wouldn't you rather have a viable reminder of your love. A living breathing visual of what your love is capable of producing?"

Liv sat and allowed Georgia's words to sink in. She was right. Something could always happen to Fitz, health wise that wasn't due to an assassination attempt, and yes the media would always be a pain in their asses. She had no control over either, so why live a life that was supposed to be filled with love and happiness, in fear? Liv hugged Georgia and said her goodbyes before setting off to find Fitz.

After a half hour of being stopped for idle chit chat she finally made her way across the room. Liv smiled as she found him surrounded by a group of men, all engaged in lively conversation. One man in particular seemed to be engaged in the conversation with Fitz more than the others. He was a former Navy pilot turned English professor, and he and Fitz were currently recalling stories of their stints in the Navy. Liv just stood for a moment and took in Fitz in his black dress pants and royal blue dress shirt. She wanted nothing more than to drag him out of that crowd by his tie, and have him take her home and make love to her all night long. She licked her lips as she watched him flash his pearly whites as he laughed at something one of the men had said. Not wanting to wait any longer, Liv simply walked into the sea of men and pulled Fitz's tie so his ear was level with her lips.

"Take me home. We have a baby to make." she said just before blowing gently into his ear and walking away. Fitz said his goodbyes and quickly followed Liv out the door.

This was definitely going to be a good night.

**Tuesday**

The heavy winds and pouring rain pounding against the windows made it the perfect day to stay home and cuddle. Heavy rains was one thing Liv didn't miss about Vermont. If it were winter, they'd probably be buried under at least three ft. of snow. The beginning of hurricane season wasn't normally too bad in Vermont, but this year seemed to bring a pretty decent sized storm to kick off the rainy season.

Liv sat quietly in the family room with a bowl of gourmet popcorn and glass of cranberry grape juice in hand, while she waited for Fitz to finish his daily conference call. Since they were officially trying for a baby, they agreed she'd lay off the wine now instead of later. The cranberry grape blend wasn't the same as her normal glass of Shiraz, but it would definitely serve as an acceptable substitute. She was presently curled up on the couch, covered in her favorite afghan, somewhat paying attention to the beginning of The Notebook.

"Livvie The Notebook? Really? This movie is sooo gay!" Fitz faux cried as he walked into the family room and joined Liv on the sofa. He secretly loved the movie, but being the most powerful man on earth, he had to keep up appearances.

"It is not gay Fitz. What's wrong? Don't want the other world leaders seeing you embrace your softer side?" she teased as she shifted to snuggle into Fitz. Liv knew he loved the movie almost as much as she did, but knew he would never admit it. He definitely enjoyed the lovemaking that always seemed to follow them watching it.

"You know, this isn't even how the book ended." Fitz stated matter-of-factly.

"Really Mr. Big Shot, tell me, how does the book end?" Liv asked challenging Fitz's knowledge of Nicholas Sparks' writing.

"In the book, only Allie dies. There's a sequel, The wedding with Noah and their children. Their Daughter Jane and her husband are planning their daughter's wedding while trying to reignite the spark into their marriage. It really is a good read." Fitz blurted out then quickly covered his mouth.

"So, the leader of the free world has read the writings of Nicholas Sparks? Tell me Fitz, what would make you read something you consider to be and I quote 'Soooo gay'?"

"I wanted to embrace my softer side... For you." Fitz replied, hoping they could get off of the topic soon and just relax.

"Hmmm, for me huh?"

"Yes... For you. Did it work?"

Liv looked up at Fitz and knew he was full of it, but he looked so adorable pouting in this moment she decided to let it slide. "Oh, it definitely worked." She responded before pecking at his lips. He breathed a sigh of relief, and the two of them resumed their movie day, cuddled up on the sofa.

* * *

_Maybe later we could go up to the moon_

_ Or sail among the stars before the night is through _

_ And when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far_

_ And we can't get much closer to God than where we are_

* * *

**Wednesday**

Fitz woke up and turned, only to find Liv smiling down at him. She was always beautiful, but waking up and seeing her adoring face first thing in the morning, was his favorite vision of her by far. Her hair was a mass of wild curls, and he could tell she had woken up not too long before he did, but she had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. He stretched and smiled as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Watching me sleep huh?"

"Yep."

"Stalker."

"Shut up." Liv said as her mouth hungrily claimed his. She took him by surprise when she rolled them over so she was now straddling his waist. Fitz grinned against her lips as he felt her slick core grinding against his morning erection.

"Someone woke up ready for me." Fitz said cheekily. He grabbed a handful of Liv's hair, and pulled her body flush against his.

The sexiness of the moan that escaped her lips, was only surpassed by growl he released as she lowered herself onto him. Fitz wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was her determination to start a family, or maybe it was just that she was extremely horny as of late, but whatever it was, he liked this new side her.

His mouth was everywhere he could reach, making sure not to neglect a single part of her exposed skin. His hands moved upwards and Liv's back arched as he roughly palmed her breasts. She began moving at a fast pace, and a hiss escaped her lips as Fitz pinched her nipples between his fingers. He watched the path his hands took down her body, and rested them firmly on her ass.

Liv's head was spinning as she rode Fitz fast and hard. His hands were everywhere, but she needed more. His touch was almost too much as the pads of his fingers burned her flesh, but it wasn't enough. The need to be even closer than they were in this moment was driving her crazy. If there were a way to have two souls share the same body, Liv would be the happiest person alive. But in this moment, even that wouldn't have been enough. Fitz sensed her frustration and flipped them over so he was now on top. He brought her legs up over his shoulders, and lifted her hips up slightly, allowing him to drive deeper into her with every thrust.

"Fitz" Liv whimpered as she never understood how he always knew exactly what she needed. She needed to feel their bodies connected as much as possible in this moment. The depths and angle in which Fitz was hitting, was definitely achieving that goal.

Their eyes locked, and Fitz could feel himself leaving his body. From the look in her eyes, Liv felt it too. The experience was surreal. It was almost as if they were watching their most intimate if moments play out right before their eyes. Fitz felt the familiar tightening and knew he was about to reach his peak.

His mouth latched onto her breast as his hand made it's way between them and began stroking her bundle of nerves. It didn't take long before she was digging her nails into his flesh and screaming his name as he pushed her to an explosive climax. Fitz stroked her clit until her body went limp. He released her legs, positioning them high around his waist, and after a few more thrusts, found his own release deep within her walls.

After a few more rounds of love making including a round in the shower, they were finally dressed and ready to begin their day, or lack thereof based on the way Liv was struggling to walk towards the sofa. Fitz knew he should've felt bad because she looked as if she was really hurting, but his ego prevented him from feeling anything but pride in this moment. After all this time, he still had the ability to please his Livvie. He'd make it up to her... somehow, and he knew just the way to go about it.

They spent the majority of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch getting caught up on The Divide. Neither of them had spoken to anyone other than Cyrus, so when Tom came in and announced their guests had arrived, Liv was stunned to say the least.

She watched in shock as a man and a woman entered the family room carrying portable massage tables, and a bag of what she assumed were massage oils. Tom stood in the doorway for a moment in what seemed to be a mixture of amusement and fear. He watched as Liv sized up the woman who was ogling Fitz, while he did the same to the male who only seemed to notice Liv's existence. They were told to climb up onto the tables, and both froze, daring the other to move. There was no way in hell Fitz was allowing this man to touch his woman, and from the slanted eyes and pursed lips Liv was shooting Fitz's way, she felt the same about the female in the room.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Tom interjected. "Um... Uh... Due to the nature of this massage, it is protocol that we have the male masseuse for the president." He said, realizing he was single handedly preventing world war III from breaking out here in Vermont.

It really wasn't protocol, but the last thing Tom needed was a dead president on his hands. He smiled and took his position by the door as Fitz turned and shot him a look of gratitude although he was now feeling a little self conscious about being massaged by a man. Liv looked over and smiled as she saw the uneasiness in his eyes. She reached out her hand, and he gladly took it, holding on to it tightly as their massages began.

* * *

He stood and watched her pacing the room. She was wearing her signature white silk pajamas, ones he would often tease as they reminded him of the ones TLC wore in their "Creep" video, but they were anything but. He had never met a woman who could turn him on so effortlessly. Even with her pajamas covering her fully, he was still aroused by the woman before him.

Apparently her legs were feeling better after the massage, but clearly something was on her mind. He watched as her pacing became restricted to just in front of their bed room balcony. She froze when she looked out towards the art room, and he released a breath as a smile graced her face.

Now that they were reaching the end of their week alone, Liv had been trying to think of something they could do, but had never done before. As she looked out over the land towards the stables and the art studio, Liv knew exactly how they would finish out their week in Vermont. She would have to think of the best way to execute it as secret service was always around, but she was sure that with Tom's help, she could make it happen. Since their home had been deemed a no fly zone, the media definitely wouldn't be a problem. With that out of the way, Liv turned to Fitz and smiled.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

_We'll go to a place only lovers go _

_ To a spot that we've never known _

_To the top of the clouds we're floating way, yeah_

_Ooh, this feels so crazy, _

_oh, this love is blazing_

_ And baby, we're so high,_

_ walking on cloud nine_

* * *

"Fitz! Don't stop! Baby I'm so close!" Liv cried as her hips lurched upwards and her hands became embedded into his hair.

The couple had decided on a game of Twister. The game was going along just fine until Fitz decided to up the ante. Whenever one would cause the other to fall, they had to remove an article of clothing. As they deliberately made the other fall, it didn't take long before the game had turned into "Naked Twister" which resulted in the position they were in now. Liv was facing upwards with one hand and leg on blue, the other hand and leg on green. Fitz was facing downward with one hand on green, the other on Yellow, and one leg on blue, with the other on green. It was the perfect setup as his head was currently buried between her thighs.

Propping himself up on his elbows with one on yellow and the other on green, Fitz held Liv's waist firmly as his tongue surged into her slick core. He took his time exploring her body, and savoring the taste that was strictly her, as his mouth hungrily took all her body was offering him. As Fitz's mouth closed over her clit and he began sucking and nibbling ever so gently, Liv forgot about the game they were playing as her back hit the floor and her hands sought out his hair.

"I win" Fitz growled as he felt the drastic shift in her body, effectively bringing her sex further against his face.

"Fitz... I.. think... I am... DEFINITELY... winning... right... now." Liv panted as she felt her body reaching it's peak. With one long, well placed flick of his tongue, Liv's body unraveled in his arms.

Fitz looked up at Liv with lust filled eyes. The way his mouth was glistening from being covered with her essence sent a surge of heat, racing through her body. "I think I am definitely the winner of that round." Fitz said as he entered her slowly. Liv hissed at their union as Fitz still had her hips elevated as he began his slow yet deep thrusts. With one hand on red, and the other on yellow, Fitz enjoyed bringing the love of his life to climax. As their bodies calmed, and their breathing returned to normal, they moved their party to the bedroom where they enjoyed the taste and feel of each others bodies over and over for the rest of the evening.

**Thursday**

"Fitz, can you pass me my water?" Liv asked as she turned up the speed on her treadmill. She was trying her hardest to not pounce on Fitz who was standing before her in just a pair of ball shorts and his sneakers.

They had agreed to take a day off from their week long sexcapades and just spend some time together. At first it was easy. They walked the grounds of their home content with just talking and being in the others presence. Earlier in the afternoon, they even enjoyed a quiet picnic by the river that backed up to their land. However, as the day grew warmer, and Liv changed into what would could be argued as being a pair of shorts and a tight silk camisole, Fitz found himself struggling to maintain his end of the bargain.

Deciding he needed to shift his focus on something else, Fitz suggested they hit the gym which was located in one of the lower levels of the home.

Fitz passed Liv her water, and swallowed the lump in his throat as she came to a complete stop and consumed almost the entire bottle at once. Gasping for air, she walked over to Fitz and gave him a quick peck on the lips before wiping down the machine and making her way towards the shower. Fitz tried to run after her, but frowned when he realized she had locked the door.

Liv emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, and Fitz could feel his arousal stirring as he took Liv in wearing a very skimpy navy blue bikini. Her hair fell in loose wet curls, and she still had droplets of water glistening on her body.

"Hurry up and shower Mr. President. I want to go for a swim." Liv said as she walked towards the pool with an extra sway in her step.

No more than five minutes later, Fitz was out of the shower and making his way towards the pool, wearing just his navy blue swim trunks. He paused as he reached the pool's steps and watched intently as Liv torpedoed her way through the water with elegance and poise. Until he'd met her, he'd never known someone so tiny could move so swiftly in water. Feeling lonely, Fitz carefully entered the water, giving his body time to adjust to the slight drop in temperature. He then made his way over to the deep end to wait for Liv to finish her laps.

Fitz knew Liv used her swim time to think. The faster she swam, the more she had to sort through. Although she was racing through the water, she wasn't going as fast as he has witnessed her move in the past. As she closed in on him, Fitz frowned as he watched her stop just short of reaching him. They locked eyes for a moment, before she submerged herself in the water, and made her way to him.

Fitz could feel her tugging on his swim trunks and moved forward from the wall, to allow her to accomplish her goal. With his trunks in hand, Liv rose from the water victoriously and tossed them onto the diving board.

Fitz was about to voice the unfair advantage between them when Liv reached behind her back and untied the top to her bikini. He licked his lips hungrily as Liv did a mermaid flip in the water and rose to the surface with her bottoms in her hand. She tossed them onto the edge of the pool, then winked at Fitz before taking off in the other direction. It took Fitz a few moments to realize what had happened, but soon he was swimming after Liv with all of the strength he could muster.

When he finally caught her on the other end of the pool, Liv let out a giggle as Fitz pulled her body flush against his. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, and she smiled when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.

"You've been a very naughty girl Livvie." Fitz growled against her ear as he walked then to the wall of the pool. Liv could tell by the look in Fitz's eyes that this was going to be a very eventful evening. Liv's mouth curved upwards into a mischievous grin as she began grinding herself against Fitz's now steeled erection.

"So what are you going to do about it, Mr. President?"

Without warning, Fitz lifted Liv slightly by her hips, and surged into her core. She let out a hiss as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She allowed Fitz to control the pace which was surprising tender, considering how forceful he had been in entering her. His mouth claimed her hungrily, and they relished in the feel of their tongues teasing and taunting the others mouth. Their moans, and the splashes of water as Fitz thrust into her were the only sounds that could be heard through the room.

"Let go Livvie." Fitz demanded as his thumb began to strum her clit gracefully. Her nails raked across his back and a silent scream escaped her mouth as her body shook violently, then froze as her orgasm slammed through her body. The force in which her walls closed down around him found Fitz reaching his climax not too soon after. With her body still wrapped around his, Fitz made his way to the shower, and proceeded to clean them both. After another round of lovemaking in the shower, the two of them got dressed and made their way upstairs to finish out their evening. They may have failed at their mission, but they both came out winners in the end.

* * *

_Ooh, this feels so crazy, _

_how this love is blazing_

_ Baby, we're so high,_

_ walking on cloud nin__e_

_ You got me up so high_

_ You got me up so high _

_You got me up so high_

* * *

**Friday**

Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He frowned as he made his way into the bathroom to perform his morning routine, before trekking off to find Liv. As he opened the bedroom door, Fitz was greeted by the most delicious smell. Was she making? Fitz raced downstairs, creating a sound similar to a hoard of wild animals and made his way into the kitchen.

"You're just in time." Liv said as she spread some freshly made jam onto a buttermilk biscuit. Fitz had been begging Liv to make jam ever since they had met the woman at the farmers market. With a childlike smile on his face, Fitz crossed the room and moaned when he took a bite of the most delicious peach jam he had ever tasted. Liv stood there with a smile of contentment on her face as she watched Fitz savoring the biscuit and jam. After he swallowed his bite, Fitz pressed his lips against Liv's and greeted her a proper good morning.

They pulled apart when they were both desperate for air, and stared into each others eyes. Tomorrow they would be back in D.C. and their vacation would officially be over. Fitz would be back to being thrown into a world of being Cyrus' work husband, and Liv would be consumed with countless appointments of her own. Today was their final day in Vermont, and Liv was ready to make it one neither of them would ever forget.

Once they had breakfast cleaned up, Liv began placing freshly picked and pitted cherries into a strainer. She washed the fruit and turned to Fitz with a gleam in her eye.

"Let's make jam." Liv said as she began collecting the ingredients they would need.

The two of them worked together to combine the cherries, lemon juice, fruit pectin and apple juice together in a pot. Once it came to a boil, Fitz wrapped one arm around Liv's waist as the other added the sugar to the mix.

While Liv was tending to the jam, Fitz worked to sterilize a few canning jars. The moment Fitz placed the sterilized jars on the counter, Liv began packing them with the freshly made jam. Once the jars were ready, Fitz placed the jars into the canner to be sealed. The moment they were finished, Fitz smiled as Liv had another biscuit waiting for him, this time covered in the freshly made cherry jam.

Fitz had forgotten how much making jam could tire them out. It wasn't so much the making of the jam that left them in desperate need if a nap, as it was all of the different areas if Liv's body he chose to eat it from. Their morning jam session quickly spawned into two rounds of love making, leaving both of them spent. Together they made their way back to their bedroom to shower and take a nap.

* * *

_My shoes are scraping the sky _

_ You got me up so high _

_You got me up so high _

_ You got me up so high_

_ My shoes are scraping the sky_

* * *

Fitz once again woke up to an empty bed. He looked over at his bedside clock, and realized it was just before 5. He walked over to the balcony, wanting to see if Liv was possibly by the stables. She had mentioned earlier in the day something about wanting to bring the horses out before they left for D.C. Fitz looked out over the land and smiled when he finally spotted her. The rays of the dusking sun hit her at just the right angle and Fitz froze as he felt the familiar tightening in his pants. Was she...

Fitz wasted no time rushing downstairs and over to the stables where he found Liv mounted on her horse. She looked beautiful riding around on the animal. Her beautiful silky black hair was flowing to the middle of her back. He was so glad she had taken to heart his suggestion about not cutting her hair. Staring in awe of her beauty, Fitz couldn't help but swallow hard as he took in the sight of his beauty, riding her horse, naked.

"Hi." She said as she turned and saw Fitz staring at her in awe.

"Hi." he replied, simply because he couldn't form any other words.

"Fitz honey, you may want to close your mouth. Flies don't taste so great." Liv laughed as Fitz was clearly speechless by her carefree state.

"Come down here." Fitz growled. Liv could tell by the look in his eyes that once she stepped down, game time would be over. As much as she wanted to give in to Fitz's demands, she had something else planned.

"Instead of me getting down, how about you take off your clothes, and join me." Liv said as she used her index finger to seductively motion for Fitz to come closer.

After assessing the thickness of the blanket and body pillow Liv had draped over the horse's back, Fitz wasted no time stripping off his clothing and mounting the horse behind her.

"Hold on tight." Liv said as she nudged the horse to move. Fitz slid his hands around Liv's body and began softly massaging her breasts. As the horse began at a slow trot, Liv handed the reigns to Fitz's, and slowly turned her body around so she was facing him. In this moment Liv was thankful for her short stature.

"Hi." Fitz said once he was met with the beautiful brown eyes that brought him the utmost joy.

"Hi." she said back as she gazed lovingly into his beautiful sparkling blues. For as long as she'd known him, Liv had never seen him happier or more relaxed than he was in this moment.

Fitz pulled her closer to him so her knees were touching his inner thighs and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"I'm a very lucky man." Fitz stated proudly.

"You're a very, lucky man." Liv repeated huskily.

Fitz wasted no time pulling Liv the remaining distance so she was now straddling his lap. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the dueling of their tongues began as their hands began roaming one another's body.

Fitz's free hand made it's way to her breasts, slowly worshiping each one. He smiled against her lips when he pinched her nipple, causing her to moan into his mouth. He began trailing open mouthed kisses to her neck before taking one of her breasts and sucking hard, causing her nipples to harden. A jolt from the horse caused Fitz to bite down gently on the bud. The moan that escaped Liv's mouth caused Fitz to repeat the process with the other.

As Fitz's hand made it's way to the apex between her thighs, he smiled when he realized just how ready she was for him. Liv gasped as Fitz plunged two fingers into her dripping heat. Between Fitz's fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her core, and the movements of the horse beneath them, Liv was on sensory overload. Feeling her walls begin to clamp down around his fingers, Fitz pulled out of her drenched heat. The grunts and groans of disapproval made him smile.

"Don't worry sweet baby, I'm not finished with you yet."

Fitz stilled the horse before lifting Liv up and lowering her onto his steeled length. He sat there for a moment just staring into her eyes as her body reacquainted itself with his size. After a few moments of remaining perfectly still, Liv began to get restless.

"Fitz, I.. I need you to move baby." Liv whimpered as Fitz was stretching her walls, but refused to give her the friction she so desired.

"As you wish my love." Fitz replied as he nudged the horse to begin at a slow trot.

Liv's hands sought out Fitz's hair as her mouth merged with his. Their kiss became hot and hungry, each devouring as much of the other's lips as they possibly could. Fitz inwardly smiled at the genius of this new position. His arms remained wrapped around Liv as the motions of the horse's strides caused their bodies to thrust against one another's in the most tantalizing of ways.

Fitz nudged the horse to go faster and soon Liv's body was bouncing up and down on Fitz's shaft without any effort. As he felt her walls begin to clench down around him, Fitz took his free hand and applied a gentle pressure to her bundle of nerves. The moans and screams coming from Liv let him know they definitely had to do this again. With one final flick to her clit, Liv screamed Fitz's name as her body exploded in a million orgasmic pieces. A few thrusts later, Fitz too came undone, spilling his seed deep in Liv's womb.

"That was..."

"Wow"

"Definitely... Wow."

They remained connected with Liv's head buried in the crook of Fitz's neck until he steered the horse back to the stable. Once they put the horse away, Fitz pulled on his pants, and wrapped Liv up in his shirt.

The walk back to the main house was quick and they soon found themselves in the shower. They washed one another lovingly, making sure to pay extra attention to every part of the other's body. Once they were clean, Fitz stepped out of the shower and grabbed their towels. He wrapped one around his waist before tenderly drying Liv off.

Once she was dry, Fitz lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom then laid her in their bed. He quickly joined her and their limbs sought each other's out as their fingers intertwined. They lay there in silence for a few moments, just taking in the tranquility of this moment.

Here they were, laying in bed, in their home together. They were in love, they were happy, they were free.

Fitz kissed Liv on the top of her head, and his heart warmed as he felt her smile forming against his chest.

"How did I get here?" Fitz asked as he felt his emotions threatening to spill over. "How did I become the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side?"

"You never gave up on me... on us." Liv responded as her own emotions were getting the best of her.

The couple laid in silence, allowing the feel of each others' heartbeat to lull them off to sleep.

**Saturday**

Fitz walked into the residence and saw the stack of newspapers, Cyrus had left for him. Since he hadn't seen or heard from Cyrus aside from morning briefings, he assumed all had gone well during his absence. He sat down at the head of the table and picked up the first paper. He opened it to see a picture of him and Liv at the farmers market during their stay in Vermont. Just as he was about to begin reading, he felt a very familiar pair of hands glide around his neck from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading a few papers from the past week."

"Anything good?"

"Well, this one is rather interesting." Fitz paused for a moment before reading the headline. "President and First Lady Grant support local businesses during their recent trip home to Vermont."

The paper went on to state how the couple who had bought a home in Vermont after their wedding 5 yrs ago had always supported local businesses when they could. They had fallen in love with a vendor and her assortment of jams at the market and even left a hefty tip. The amount of the tip wasn't disclosed. The article went on to talk about how they were also spotted at a local wine tasting as well, but there was no mention of the lack of following security protocol which was in fact surprising to Liv. Judging by the lack Cyrus that Fitz has had since their return, he guessed he was pleased with the medias reports.

"Well Mr. President, it seems America has fallen even more in love with you." Liv said as she gently kissed his neck. Fitz tilted his head back and looked up at Liv as she bent of and drew his bottom lip into her mouth. Fitz didn't care what anyone said, this upside down kiss was still the most sensual kiss he and Liv had ever partaken in.

"Hmmm, are you jealous of her?" Fitz asked teasingly.

"Very much so. America can be demanding and she takes up so much time. Sometimes I feel like you love her more than me." Liv replied with a faux pout.

Fitz stood from his seat and pulled his wife into his arms. "There is nothing in this world I love more than you." Fitz said as he looked into Liv's eyes.

"Really?" She asked in the most adorable tone Fitz had ever heard.

"Really. What do you need me to do to prove that to you?"

Liv chewed on her lip and thought about it for a moment. A smile crossed her face and Fitz's breath hitched when she simply replied "Take me to bed."

Fitz scooped his wife up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom suite. He laid her down gently and smiled as their eyes met.

"Happy five year anniversary Livvie."

"Happy five year anniversary Fitz."

**One Year Later**

"This is James Novak Beene reporting to you live from the White House. It has been confirmed that President and First Lady Grant will be spending their 6 year wedding anniversary with their 4 month old daughter Brianna Lyndsey Grant at their home in Vermont once the president returns from the G8 summit later today. The estate which is envied by many for it's 30 acres of orchards, and beautiful landscaping has been closed off to the press. When asked what she planned to do this week, First lady Olivia Grant did comment by saying "She and the president planned on making a lot of jam and enjoying time with their daughter before their return to the White House later next week." We at BNC would like to wish the First couple a very happy anniversary, and we hope that little Brianna enjoys her first visit home."

It was the beginning of a quiet week in their home. The past year had brought much change and joy as the couple welcomed their first child into the family. Brianna was a quiet and happy baby. She rarely cried, choosing to spend more time observing her parents every move. Right now Brianna or Bri as her parents liked to call her was sitting in her bouncy seat on top of the kitchen counter, watching Liv prepare dinner.

Liv smiled at her content child as she studied her mommy preparing dinner. She recalled a year ago how she imagined her little girl would look. She was just as she imagined, except her eyes were in fact blue, Fitz's brilliant blues to be exact. It seemed that the Pagano (Liv's mother's) blood line combined with the Grants allowed for the blues to dominate with the youngest Grant. Her hair was a dark brown like her fathers, and was straight, but was beginning to curl at the ends. Her olive skin was flawless, and just like with her parents, little Brianna had captured America's heart.

Fitz had just finished up a conference call with Cyrus and made his way to the kitchen to see his two favorite girls. The moment he stepped into Bri's line of vision, she began to squeal, and her arms and legs began to flail as a toothless smile spread across her face. Fitz kissed Liv quickly and made his way to Bri, knowing that if he didn't hurry, the infant would soon begin to cry.

"How's daddy's little princess? Are you being good for mommy? Yes you are! You're being a good girl for mommy! Daddy is so proud of you!" Fitz cooed as he removed Bri from her bouncy seat and lovingly cradled his daughter. He knew she wouldn't last long in this position and sure enough, Bri began wiggling uncomfortably in his arms. Feeling a pang of sadness touch his heart, Fitz repositioned Bri so her body was resting comfortably against his chest.

Liv watched the father and daughter moment and couldn't help but be thankful for the life she lived. Since they returned from Vermont a year ago, Fitz made sure to carve time out of his day, every day, just for the two of them to spend some alone time together.

When they found out they were expecting, Fitz wasted no time calling a press conference to personally deliver the news to the nation. He was by her side every step of the way, and even created a panic as he demanded to be the one who went out to fulfill his wife's 3 am cravings for ice cream, cheesecake, and pretzels.

When Liv went into labor a month early, Fitz was in a meeting with the joint chiefs, and flew out of the situation room the moment Tom had alerted him that she was in labor. Fortunately Cyrus was there to explain the situation, and Sally was there to take over the meeting, having been prepared for the possibility beforehand seeing as how Liv had been placed on bed rest a month before.

Fitz was a doting husband and father, often taking many of the late night feedings off of Liv's hands, even after having an overly exhausting day of running the nation. Three times a day, Liv would take Bri down to the oval office where she and Fitz would spend an hour of uninterrupted daddy, daughter time. No matter what was going on in the world, Fitz always made sure to be in the reseidence to give Bri her last feeding of the night.

When he first ran for president, the fact that he and Liv hadn't started a family yet was a concern as many wondered why such an affectionate couple hadn't had at least one child as of yet. It was something Fitz worried would cost them the White House, but regardless of the fact they didn't have a family, the nation still placed their trust in them.

Fitz was a little more than halfway into his first year when they learned their 7 day trip to Vermont had resulted in them creating a child. It wasn't easy, and there were days where the secret service had to physically pry Liv out of his arms so he could begin his day. Then there were others where they had to protect the president from his overly hormonal wife, or hide him when her raging libido kept him up for days on end. But ultimately, Fitz never leaving her side served to calm Liv as she knew that no matter what job title he held, his family would always come first.

Now as Liv watched on as father and daughter played on a play mat in the family room, her eyes welled up with tears. She had never experienced so much love as she had with Fitz, and now with Bri. Her heart truly felt like it was on the verge of bursting.

Liv placed the final touches on the stuffed shells, a meal she made sure to prepare for Fitz at least once a month since that first night in Vermont a year ago as per his "executive order". With the meal finally prepped, Liv placed the dish into the oven, and went to join her husband and daughter in the family room.

Liv laid down on the floor with her body pressed against Fitz's. His arm slid around her waist, and the two of them watched as Bri tried to turn over. She was really too young to be doing these things, but apparently her brain never got the memo.

Fitz's lips found their favorite spot just below her ear, and she moaned as he placed a gentle kiss there.

"Careful mister, that's how we got this one." Liv teased as she tried to wiggle away from his grasp.

"True, and that's how we'll get more when the time presents itself." Fitz replied huskily as he pulled her flush against his body. As she snuggled further into his arms, Liv smiled as she felt the beginnings of Fitz's arousal.

They laid on the floor and lovingly watched Bri trying to turn over, and couldn't honestly think of a way their life could be more perfect. Fitz was the President of the United States. He was married to the love of his life, and together they had created the most beautiful, intelligent tiny human, either of them had ever laid eyes on.

Liv turned her head and placed a kiss on Fitz's lips. The moment their eyes focused back onto Bri it happened. With one forceful throw of her body, Bri rolled over for the first time.

Life as they knew it would never be the same again, and neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

_This is how love's supposed to be, _

_ This is how, this is how love's supposed to be,_

_ Let's go to the moon baby, _

_ Let's go to the moon baby, _

_ Let's go, go, let's go to the moon, baby _

_So high_

* * *

As they lay in bed, their bodies spent from hours of lovemaking, Liv couldn't help but smile as her fingers placed gentle circles on his chest. She smiled as she realized she honestly had the perfect life. Here she was married to the man of her dreams. To the world she may be his first lady, but to him she was he queen and he made sure to prove that to her every single day. They hadn't just built the perfect house in Vermont, they created the perfect home. A home that Bri would one day grow to love when Fitz officially left the White House. A home that would house the family they intended to build on when the time was right.

How did she get here? How did she become the luckiest woman on earth? How did she end up with the perfect life with the perfect man, living out their dream.

As Fitz's hand gently caressed the curvature of Liv's spine, he couldnt' help but smile when he realized just how fortunate he truly was. He was the president of the United States, and had the perfect first lady by his side. Never in his life had Fitz met someone as beautiful, intelligent, and down right sexy as she, and he jumped at the chance to show her just how much he appreciated her, every single day.

"So, How do you feel?" Fitz asked as he placed a kiss on the top of Liv's head.

Liv looked up at him and smiled as she pressed her lips against his. When she went to back away, Fitz's hand cupped the back of her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The two of them spent the next few minutes enjoying being lost in one another. Finally parting in the last possible second, Liv licked her lips, and moaned at the taste of him on her mouth. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked lovingly into his eyes as her hand cupped the side of his face. In two words she was able to explain just how she felt in this moment.

"So high." She said as she pecked his lips. "Fitz, I am feeling so high right now and I pray that this feeling never goes away."

**The End**

**_Hello everyone. I know that this one shot was a long one. 15,447 words and my longest by far! (Yay me!) LOL! Anyways, this is something that I had been considering for a while now, and even had a section of this written as a much shorter one shot, but I was too afraid to post it. Well, after some much needed coercing from Poprant, we got to talking and decided that we needed a little Olitz happiness. So I began thinking of what would be my dream week for Olitz and came up with this. The more we got to talking, we decided we would both write a one shot as our gift to the fandom so please make sure you check out Poprant's One Shot "Back To You."_**


End file.
